Naruto: The Legacy of Madara Uchiha
Prologue "Drip, drip, drip" is heard as it consistently keeps going the sound of a liquid hitting a surface. We get a better look as we are now in a very dark tunnel, we see the ceiling. It has a small crack within it and from that crack drops of water come as they hit the floor. "drip drip drip" the water continues to fall then the noise is pushed to the side being overtaken with a different sound. Footsteps are heard, they soon begin to grow louder and louder as something approaches. Though the steps are distinct it's apparent that the steps are coming at a very slow pace. After enough time a figure is seen very far in the distant. As it walks closer ever so closely its appearance becomes more visible. The figure is shown to have a black rope and hood and appears to be elderly with long white hair covering its face. The figure continues down the path and even passes by the water droplets. Soon it reaches the end of the tunnel and stays silent and still like a statue. Then slowly its hands come out of its dark rope and appears to have very old and wrinkled hands which come together and form the Ram seal. Suddenly the ground around the elderly person begins to crack a circle shape around them. The circle crack around the man then begins to sink into the ground at an incredible rate like an elevator with the man still on top of the it. The elevator like earth that lowers into the ground appears to never stop as it seems endless. A close up of the elders face shows only the mouth as it to appears elderly. We now enter a battlefield set in a different location and time. We see a young man with what appears to be a golden cloak, it is no question that young man is Naruto Uzumaki. Though he appears to be in shock "He, he's!!!"Naruto tries to say and looks into the direction of two other men on the opposite site of the battlefield. "You defied Edo Tensei, Very much like you to do that" one of the two men says to the other. He looks at him with intent, the man who defied Edo Tensei was no doubt the one and only Madara Uchiha. That means the other man with him was no other then Obito Uchiha. "WHY!!!!" Naruto screams "WHY IS THE MADARA THAT WAS THERE,HERE!!!" he continues to say. "Madara, That Madara" a man behind Naruto says in a worried tone, that man was Kakashi Hatake and next to him was the famous Might Guy. "Hey naruto does it mean" a large creature behind them all says. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS" naruto screams. "You mean there" Madara says. "I ASKED YOU WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Naruto yells as his power starts to come out. "There probably, Not OK" madara says as the 5 kage appear near dead. We jump back into the earth like elevator with the elder. It finally reaches a stop and the elder comes out onto what appears to be an enormous cave, but that's not the interesting part. The cave appears to be nearly completely covered in lava, indicating that it is close to the center of the earth. The elder walks on the part of the ground that wasn't covered in lava. He continues walking, then from the ceiling a new figure emerges with half its body emerged from the ceiling it calls out. "Lord Madaraaaaaaaa i have it". The elder stops and removes its hood revealing an elderly Madara Uchiha. His sharingan looks up towards the white man "Bring it down Zetsu there isn't much time. His legs then also emerge from the ceiling as it then falls down to the ground in front of Madara who stares at it without emotion. It stands up and stands straight sort of at attention, then says "ZETSU REPORTING". Madara continues to stare and then walks pass Zetsu towards a an open area within the cave. Soon from beneath the ground another white figure emerges and with a spiral type pattern. As he begins to talk his voice has a distinct distortion in it. "Madara I have the other item you requested, but we should hurry young man uchiha is still asleep but i saw him kicking and screaming something about a RIN. The Spiral Zetsu then gives Madara what appears to be a small white ball. Madara takes it and looksinto intently “This will be as he talks the white ball turns into a sharingan as we change into a different area, my second plan”. As we back away from the sharingan we see it is connected to Obito who is in the Ten Tails cloak. “Is that Ok” he says as he shoots a black toward a tailed beast transformed naruto and a full body susanoo sasuke. We then move to a different scene, of Naruto and Sasuke side by side as they soon engulf both transformations together as Sasukes Susanoo covers Narutos Kurama like mode and they begin battling with Obito. We jump back into the cave as the white zetsu reaches inside himself and pulls out a dark brown rock like formation in the shape of a small spear. He then hands it to madara who takes it holding each item one in each hand. “Lord madara why do you need to do this” the spiral zetsu says. Madara then stabs the spear like rock into the ground “While my plan will most undoubtedly succeed i will not leave it to chance. I can not trust him fully while i am away so i need this plan to make sure things go my way.” The white orb madara held then begins to turns into a liquid like substance and is dripped over the spear as it seems to merge with it. “Hashirama is my friend and my greatest rival, let him to be apart of this” madara says as the white substance is not totally merged with the spear. He then pulls out small kunai and pierces his own hand as the blood begins to surface he holds his hand over the spear letting his blood drip over it and do the same as the white substance did, merges with the spear. “This reality is weak the real world, my dream world will take effect no matter what i cannot leave this world without knowing there is no chance of it happening. He performs a variety of hand seals and ends on the Ram seal as the spear begins to morph and turn into a variety of shapes as it bubbles and hisses. The zetsu’s stand behind madara and watch as he does something unknown to them. “There” madara says, as the spear has changed to look more like a very small tree no bigger then madara himself with a skinny base. “Now we just wait, Zetsu as he grows older while im away you will watch and mold him into the saviour of this world, but if he fails then i this second project will take into effect pray that it won’t come to that. A defeated Obito is then seen lying on the ground with Kakashi and Minato Namikaze standing over him. Opening The Beginning Kengo Placeholder Daichi Uchiha Some time ago, Daichi Uchiha left his home island and traversed to Konohagakure however, he was tailed by the snake sage Yaichi who intended to control him but afight broke out and Daichi managed to escape without ever revealing that he was an Uchiha. With his prey gone and the village after him, Yaichi had no choice but to flee. Unknown to him, Daichi had not gone too far before he was forced to rest. The drain from fighting and trying to escape was too much for him, resulting in Daichi falling unconscious. The ANBU Blackops found him and after rushing him to the village hospital where he stayed for a few weeks to recover, the interregation corps had a shot at him but they learned little more than that he was a farmer from a remote island that came to learn about the village, it's history and the clans residing in it. Somehow, he managed to keep his Uchiha inheritence a secret. Weary of him, they forbid him from leaving the village or going to certain places like the academy but Daichi spent most of his time at the library or around the village. After several weeks of doing this, the ANBU trailing him were convinced he was harmless as he displayed normal behavior although they noted he was very social but preferred to live in a secluded area, the Uchiha Compound. When the ANBU stopped tailing him all the time, Daichi was able to relax as there was less of a chance that his identity would be discovered however, he was still weary and trained only at night. The training he did once he was no longer being tailed was mostly honing his Sharingan powers which he did by hunting and fighting criminals lurking around the countryside. Daichi was still forbidden to leave the village so he had to do his hunting in secret, often missing it for days at a time as not to arous suspicion or attract attention to himself. After doing this for several weeks, his battle confidence and experience in real battle became equal to that of a chunin. Eventually, he caught a local bandit and brought it back to the compound where he put him up as a prisioner. While normally he takes no prisioners, Daichi had captured him and kept him around to develop a new technique, the False Memory Creation Technique. Once the technique was complete, Daichi turned the bandit into the ANBU saying that the bandit trying to steal his stuff and with the implanted memory, the bandit couldn't testify against that, nor could the interregation corps find evidence to the condrary. After waiting several days, Daichi knew that the implanation was successful and was confident his identity couldn't be discovered by the village. The next day, Daichi approached the Hokage and asked for permission to be on his way for he had learned all he wanted to in the village. The Hokage agreed and he made his way to Kirigakure. There, he went to it's library and started studying everything about it's history and the clans of the village he could without drawing attention to himself like in Konohagakure. Unlike in the hidden leaf though, he researched more extensively and was nicknamed "the scholar" by residents of Kirigakure. Without incident, he left and did the same for other shinobi villages until the only one left was Chirigakure. Unable to get much information about the village or how to enter it, the Uchiha was forced to dwell in a nearby village working odd jobs while he thought of a plan to enter and resume his research but all the while, researching what he could in the village he was at. Ginjo "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Screams are heard, "He's here." Another voice says. "Run, don't get caught by him.......Ughhhh." The persons says, then killed by a person. "Wow Ginjo that was harsh." A mans voice says standing next to the tall man. "And, who cares, the way I see it, I could care less if he protected the kid, I will get him." Ginjo says as he does what he just said and kills the kid. "YOUR PURE EVIL, YOU FIEND." A woman says as Ginjo walks up to her. "Now really, well I got new for you mam." Ginjo says as he grabs her by the head with one hand, he picks her up and brings her to his face and says, "Well, I think I a a demon." Ginjo says as he then throws her clean through a house killing her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" "Ahh, (huff)......(huff)......(huff)." Ginjo says as he wakes up. "Ugggahh, Another dream about my past life. I have been having those for the past few days now." Ginjo says to himself as he looks at the clock and sees its time for him to wake up. He kisses his wife and goes into the restroom. The shower turns on and you can here the water running, Ginjo puts his hand on the wall and leans down looking at the water draining into the drainage. Ginjo thinks, because in a few hours he has another meeting with village higher ups about the military of the 5 Great Nations. The shower stops and Ginjo gets out, drys off, and puts on his clothes. He then goes to check on his son, upon entering his room he sees that his bed was made up, and a note of the bed that said, "I had to go on a mission early this morning, the Anbu needed an extra member, so I volunteered, love ......." He puts the note back on the bed and walks out his son's room and the house. Not even 5 minutes up the block, a Jonin who was also a military adviser came to Ginjo and said, "Good morning Ginjo sir." The ninja says, who was a very new military adviser, which is why he called Ginjo sir. "Let me guess, here to ask me about the meeting?" Ginjo asks. "Uhhh, yes how is it, what do we do?" the ninja asks. "Well, we basically just sit and talk about military things, weapon count, manpower, defensive and offensive measures, alliances with other nations, and other stuff. Its nothing to be worried about kid, usually the Tsuchikage would be there, but she had a late night and is still sleep, so I will inform her later." Ginjo says. "And also sir, just out of curiosity, why didn't you become Tsuchikage that time that year you were going to be elected as Tsuchikage?" the ninja asks. "Because, I didn't feel I was ready, and don't forget about my past, so thats another reason why, I don't think at the time the village trusted me enough. But anyway, lets go." Ginjo says as himself and the ninja go to the meeting. Aitenshi "Yin-Yang Relase... Divine Wisdom." A voice in Amegakure was heard. There was a small boy who sprouted 6 white wings and flew into the sky; a shinobi hired by the boy's own family was watching him after he had betrayed his employers and killed the boy's family. The boy started charging a mass of energy in the shape of a sphere. The shinobi looked at him, he couldn't do anything but watch the boy, as the shinobi was paralyzed with fear. The next thing the shinobi sees is a blinding light; he has died. The boy has avenged his family by killing the shinobi that his own family had hired. The boy's name was Aitenshi. After experiencing this event, Aitenshi has found a new goal in his life - to be acknowledged by the shinobi world as a god; something that Madara Uchiha might be able to do. Aitenshi had left Amegakure, which was war-torn even before the incident had happened. Even in Amegakure's war-torn era, Aitenshi still got labelled as a missing-nin. He would try and kill anyone who tries to hunt him down for the bounty he has. Outside of Amegakure, he has learned many things; and one of those things were to increase his skills as well as replenish his chakra from using the Yin-Yang Release: Divine Wisdom technique. He developed a liquid substance that seemingly looks like a regular glass of water, but it is filled with power-enhancing materials. He calls it the Aqua of the Gods. Though he can increase his powers using this drink, he may risk his life as his vital organs can temporarily stop working. Kurai Gōka Long Ago, Kurai Gōka had been a kind young boy, his clan were known for their evil, and so he in turn tried to reverse it but his will was weak and in turn allowed his anxious demon to take over. Kurai's evil came at around age 12 in which, his darkness was visible to all around him. He plotted to kill the villagers and take all the power, One afternoon he was walking home and a Jonin attacked him. A large mistake, Kurai got angry and his demon took over, it's power rocketed and he used his full power to destroy the Jonin, he escaped and was unseen. Tired of their own paranoia they stopped him from learning anything, new. But his knowledge was far to great and he stole books. About 5 years later, the hunters of his clan following him were convinced he was pure evil as he showed demonic tendecies,They ignored this because of his kind side. When the hunters stopped stalking him, Kurai found a horrifying revelation; he was to be executed some time that week, he young and his power stayed average. His relationship with his demon was awfully rocky and he had little expirience in battle. Kurai was still being controlled and had to come his anger down, because his anger rocketed and his chakra was felt by those who stood near his area. After 5 months of training, his fighting and chakra control was at a good level, he became a Self-proclaimed Chunin at age 15. Kurai was drawing attention and began plotting his escape. He was either going to fight his way out, also gaining good items, or escape silently. He was contacted by a masked shinobi and offered a assasain job, he was sort of questionable but later accepted feeling it was the right thing to do. Kurai snuck out and began doing assasainations, he killed a aid of a Kage, Kurai in turn wanted something. Kurai asked for techniques, Kurai begun to learn more and his fire style became very profiecient. Kurai killed 3 more shinobi, than the heat actually came. His anger was released and his demonic side was brought up. The villagers noticed it and contacted the Kage, he than killed the top medical-nin and took her important scrolls. Kurai became a missing-nin.